


Cactus, The Come On, and the Cooling Off Period, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I expect you to play coy and hard to get...that turns me on."





	Cactus, The Come On, and the Cooling Off Period, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

It was late, though Nora wasn’t sure what time it was. Outside it was cold and snowy but inside her West Wing office Nora was warm and comfortable. She was packing up, thinking about cuddling up with Toby at his place. He loved her, finally, and that made the sex so much better. Not that there was much more of a way for it to be better. Oh God, it was so amazing…just thinking about it made her shiver. It was the perfect way to end another crazy week at the White House. Taking a deep breath, she leaned over her desk to grab some things she wanted to take home with her. Mystikal played on her CD player…Shake Ya Ass. Nora did what he told her; she loved this song. This CD would definitely have to go home with her and her speechwriter tonight.

“Hello there.”

She stopped dancing, turning around to smile at the man standing in the half-open doorway.

“Oh goodness Senator, hello.” Nora said. “I'm so sorry, I mean Mr. Vice-President.”

“It’s alright Nora. The last time we saw each other I was a Senator.”

“I know. You look good sir.”

“Ditto.” He smiled. “I like the little dance you were just doing.”

“What? Oh my God,” she smiled and blushed a bit. “You saw that?”

“Don’t be embarrassed; we all like to unwind after a long day. I was actually going to have a late dinner. Would you like to join me?”

“You want to be out in this weather? The meteorologists are certain we’ll be trapped in our homes by sun up.”

Yes, and she would be trapped with Toby Ziegler. Let the good times roll.

“I'm actually going back to the Observatory. I have plenty of resources Nora…you would get home safely.”

“That sounds really nice but not tonight. I um, well I don’t have a ready made excuse but…”

“Say no more.” John held up his hand. “Lunch next week, how does that sound? We’ll catch up on old times and talk about how we once again ended up in the same place.”

Before Nora could answer, Toby walked into her office. He didn’t seem overjoyed to see the Vice-President but his face remained neutral, his tone cordial.

“Good evening Mr. Vice-President.”

“Hello Toby. How are you?”

“Well sir, and yourself?”

“Pretty good.” He turned back to Nora. “So, how does that sound Nora?”

She looked at Toby. From the look in his eye, he wanted to know how what sounded and he wanted to know now. It must have been God’s pure grace that kept the Communications Director from demanding to know what was happening. Nora smiled.

“It sounds nice sir. I look forward to it.”

“Excellent. I’ll see you soon then. Goodnight Toby.”

“Goodnight sir.”

Once they were alone, Nora went back to packing and Toby stood there.

“Stop stewing and say something.” She said. “It amazes me that you don’t have bleeding ulcers. Well you could and just never bothered to tell me.”

“What the hell was he doing here?” Toby asked.

“I've known John Hoynes for a long time Toby. I guess he was just getting around to saying hello; he is a busy man.”

“Well what sounds so nice…what are you looking forward to?”

“He invited me to lunch. Moreover, before you say anything that will sour the rest of the night, he is the Vice-President of the United States. Saying no was hardly an option. Anyway, I'm making it my business not be involved in any kind of schoolyard scuffle that might be going on between the President’s and Vice-President’s staff. So how about we don’t talk about it anymore.”

“You're going to have lunch with him?” Toby asked.

“Yes, but you know what?”

“What?”

“I'm going make love to you.”

Toby was quiet for a while, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“That’s better than lunch.” He finally said.

“I think so too. Can we just go to your place? I want to get snowed in.”

“I want to kiss you.”

“Then why are you standing all the way over there, speechwriter?”

She held out her arms and Toby let her embrace take him to another place.

“I can be the jealous type.” He whispered.

“Duh.”

She kissed him, smiling as she pulled away and he pulled her back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Tobias Zachary Ziegler. That’s why I want to go home and turn that frown upside down.”

That made Toby smile. He kissed her once more and they left the White House together.

***

“Whoa! I didn’t know you could do that sugar.”

Toby lay on the mattress, breathing hard with his hand over his heart.

“We’re still new.” Nora replied. “You will learn.”

He smiled just thinking about it. Toby Ziegler thought himself an excellent learner; he would pass the class with flying colors. Nora kissed across his stomach. Toby sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

“Come up here. I want to feel your mouth.”

“Where speechwriter?”

Toby pulled her up to him and kissed her breathless. Nora stroked his beard.

“We should start every weekend this way.” She said in a matter of fact tone.

“I can find no argument in that. It’s a terrific way to come down and back up in a very good way.”

Nora kissed him, stroking Toby’s erection.

“A very good way. How does your cock have this amazing ability to stay hard?”

“Just lucky I guess. What are we going to do about it?”

“Mmm, I don’t know. I'm kinda tired.”

Toby laughed.

“You're a cruel woman. Intolerably cruel.”

Nora went down on him and the Communications Director was in heaven. He let it go; groaning her name with his release.

“Oh Nora.”

“You love me?”

“You know I do sugar pie.”

“Say it.” she ran her tongue across his lips and Toby tasted her and himself. It nearly drove him mad with desire.

“I love you Nora.”

He held her tight to him; loved the way her body felt when it was so close to his. Falling asleep, John Hoynes came into his mind again and Toby felt his stomach tighten. He wanted that man nowhere near Nora. The Vice-President was very powerful but he was getting ready to step on a landmine if he thought he could interfere in Toby’s personal life.

***

“What's the matter with you?”

CJ walked into Toby’s office on Wednesday afternoon. The snow had finally stopped but the city was having trouble getting it plowed. Over two feet of snow in three days…the staffers were just able to get back to the White House yesterday. Even though he was happy with Nora, three days confined nearly drove him bonkers. He had a large, spacy condo but after 72 hours it was like the cramped Brooklyn apartment of his early childhood. Toby would rather be in a prison than go back there.

“What do you mean?” he looked up from his legal pad. “Don’t you have work you could be doing?”

“Don't get snippy with me Tobus. Something is wrong. You had a three-day vacation and you came back moodier. That doesn’t make any sense…even for you.”

“I'm fine.” He grumbled.

“I don’t think so.”

“I don’t care what you think.”

He tried to put on a smile, though it faded when she sat down. CJ adjusted her clothes. At four months pregnant, the Press Secretary was just started to show.

“What's the matter? I really do care and want to know.”

“Did Nora say something to you?” Toby asked after a long sigh.

He still didn’t know how to feel about the fast friendship that had sprung up between the two women. Not that it had anything to do with him. It was not a point of contention or anything and he trusted CJ with his life. It just put him in a precarious position. They were all too damn close.

“No, she didn’t. Should she have?”

“No. I think the Vice-President is up to something.”

“OK. How so?”

“I think he’s making the moves on Nora.”

“He is a married man.” CJ reasoned.

‘We both know from experience that that does not matter.”

“Whether John Hoynes has a list of conquests is a topic of debate. I don’t think he wants to piss in his own backyard.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Toby asked.

“He is not going to hit on women in the White House.”

“He is taking her to lunch tomorrow.” Toby replied.

“They have known each other for years. You may be reading too much into this.”

“He doesn’t take no for an answer. If he touches her…”

“Toby, you are not going to get into a fight with the Vice-President. For all you know he is baiting you.”

“CJ…”

“What? Let her go to lunch; don’t get possessive. Nora loves you and nothing is going to happen between her and John Hoynes. Deep down you know that.”

Toby wanted to know if she’d even mentioned the lunch to CJ. Was she worried about it? excited? Indifferent? Lots of women in the White House thought the Vice-President was a charismatic, handsome man. Why would Nora be any different?

“The wheels in your mind are turning too fast and you are going to drive off the road.” CJ said.

“I have plenty of work to do and so do you. We shouldn’t even be discussing these personal things at the office. I'm not entirely sure this place is not bugged.”

“If it is I'm in deep trouble.”

The Press Secretary stood and smoothed out her dress. She smiled for her best friend.

“Keep your chin up, OK?”

“Yeah.”

She left his office and he sighed. This was why he was apprehensive about getting involved in the first place…work needed to be his top priority. Affairs of the heart never ended well for him anyway.

***

“Oh wow, this is too much.”

Nora walked into the back room of DC Coast and found the Vice-President. He gave her a single white rose before holding out her chair. She was a bit uncomfortable with the large Secret Service presence and the lack of customers in the restaurant. It felt too personal.

“You didn’t have to do this, Mr. Vice-President. You didn’t have to shut the place down.”

“Not my decision; it was theirs. It’s hard sometimes, not being able to just go out and eat, you know.”

“It must be tough for Suzanne and the boys.”

John smiled at the mention of his family. Nora knew he’d married his college sweetheart but she also knew he loved the ladies. It was a secret the same way Leo’s alcoholism was.

“My sons are in a private school in Texas. We didn’t think this was the right kind of life for them…kids deserve to be kids. Suzanne, she does a great job of grin and bear it. You don’t have children, do you?”

“No.” Nora scanned the menu.

A server came to the table and poured her a glass of Sauvignon Blanc. The Vice-President had tomato juice. They both ordered salads to start.

“I heard about your divorce. It’s hard to maintain a personal life in this town.”

“It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was finally free to stop living a life I never wanted to live in the first place.”

“Is that why you came to the White House? You wanted to start again?” John asked.

“I came because Leo McGarry asked. He is my hero.”

“Are you being facetious?”

“Not at all.” Nora smiled. “I was floored when he offered me a White House job. It’s been a dream come true.”

“You came at a pretty sticky time.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it.” Nora laughed. “Its behind us…we move on.”

“You fit it well; I noticed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Leo has this way of finding people with just the right chemistry. He got a wife out of it.”

“I don’t know anything about Leo and CJ’s personal life sir.”

“We’ve known each other for years. Please don’t call me sir.”

“What should I call you?”

“John.”

“I've never called you by your first name.”

He thought it was a good time to start. All day long he was Mr. Vice-President or sir. Even his friends did it out of respect and a bit of fear. Incurring John Hoynes’ disappointment or wrath was never a good thing. He just got tired of it sometimes. It could be so pretentious and fake.

“I will do my best but I can't make any promises. Old habits die hard.”

“Oh I know all about that.”

Over lunch, Nora relaxed a bit. She chatted amiably as she and the Vice-President discussed everything from politics, which bored them quickly, to music.

“I still say The Beach Boys are the best band that ever picked up instruments. Brian Wilson is a true genius.”

“I have to say Queen is the best band ever. California surf music never did it for me.”

“What about Fleetwood Mac?” he asked.

“I love them.”

“I bet you're a big Stevie Nicks fan. Almost every woman I know is.”

“I love Christine McVie just as much as not more. Especially as a songwriter.” Nora replied.

“Really? So you're a little bit different?”

“I'm a lot different, Mr…John.”

“Is it alright to say you intrigue me?”

“I guess so. I'm not even trying.”

“Believe me I know. In my line of work I can see through the shit a mile away.”

“Ditto.”

***

“Hi. I missed you today.”

“I was around. I guess you didn’t get a chance to see me…out for an extended lunch and all.”

“I guess not.”

Nora was at her own apartment tonight; her own bed. Toby had been acting strange since he found out about her lunch plans with the Vice-President. Today he gave her the downright cold shoulder. He was worse than the wind off of the Potomac.

“Is there something you need to get off your chest Toby? I'm all ears.”

“No.”

“I think there is. Why are you being so cold with me?”

“I'm not.” he softened a bit. “I'm tired Nora and I am not always pleasant when I'm tired.”

“You must have been tired for days.” She replied.

“That’s a low blow.”

“No, that’s the truth. I haven’t done anything wrong and I don’t deserve to be treated as if I have.”

“I'm not treating you like anything.”

“That’s for damn sure. Why don’t you just get some sleep…if you're so tired?”

“Nora, I…”

“Goodnight Toby.”

“Nora…”

She hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Toby bit down on his lip, trying to hold in his anger. Andi used to do that to him and it pissed him off. He would be mid-sentence and she would just cut him off as if he weren’t even talking. The Communications Director shook his head, took a deep breath, and called her back. It went straight to voicemail and he knew what that meant; he was in the doghouse.

‘You’ve reached Nora Masterson. Please leave a message after the tone. Thank you.’

BEEP! “I'm sorry Nora, I don't mean…I didn’t mean to be short and I really am tired. You haven’t done anything. Sometimes I just…if I hurt your feelings I'm sorry. Really sorry. I love you. Goodnight.”

Toby closed his phone and tried to sleep. He knew he wouldn’t succeed; he didn’t want to be alone tonight. He wanted to be with Nora; smelling her and feeling her close. His apology would have to be better in the morning.

***

Friday morning Nora trudged into the White House at 6am. She was hardly sleeping anyway and thought she could put some of the restless energy into her work. Her assistant Joel would not even be in until 7:30…that was 90 minutes of uninterrupted work. It was surprising to come into her office and find flowers. There was a dozen red roses and half a dozen pink surrounded by baby’s breath. She could not help but smile. Nora loved flowers.

Inhaling their lovely scent, the Special Assistant grabbed the card. ‘I'm an ass and we both know it. Forgive me sugar. All my love, Toby.’ He was definitely an ass and Nora would probably forgive him. She moved the huge vase over to the corner table; that’s when she noticed the small cactus plant. There was a card poking out and she took it. ‘Nora, like you this plant does not need a lot of TLC but it deserves it. Lunch was wonderful and I would love to see you again. John.’ 

The Vice-President bought her a cactus. Wow, it wasn’t as if she had to place it on her gift disclosure list but the game just changed. John Hoynes was on the hunt and Nora was the fox that caught his eye. She needed to stay on her toes; nip this in the bud before it got too far out of her hands. Turning on the local station that played the Tom Joyner show Nora pushed the sudden love triangle she was part of aside and dug into the mountain of work on her desk.

***

“I thought maybe you and I could have our extended lunch today.” Toby said.

“That sounds nice but Leo has me on the Hill for a few hours this afternoon. We are still swimming upstream you know.”

“Yeah, but you need to eat.”

“I will grab something, I promise. Senator Stackhouse loves to feed people.”

“It seems weird to be up there on a Friday. Most have already headed out for a three day ski weekend on the slopes.”

“There are 238 men and women in there on our side Tobes. I'm going to talk to as many of them as I can today. I need to go.”

“Spend the night with me?”

“We’ll see, OK. I have to go now.”

“OK.”

Nora started down the halls. She would be poking her head into offices, talking with staffs, saying hello, shaking hands, and even giving away a few prizes. The Italian State Dinner was next month and there were plenty who were looking for a photo op with the President. Her boss said she could give away ten of those and Nora knew they worked better on overeager junior Senators then the hard-nosed veterans. She had just given one to Senator Albey of Oregon, new at midterms and ready for his close-up. In the hall, she ran into John Hoynes.

“Nora.” his blue eyes sparkled and so did his smile.

“Hello, Mr. Vice-President. I am surprised to see you here on a Friday sir.”

“Sometimes the work never ends. I figure you're here for the same thing.”

“I'm just saying hello to a few old friends.”

“And how long have you known Senator Albey?” he asked.

“Are you trying to put me on the spot, sir? I'm just here doing what I am paid to do.”

“And Leo McGarry has no intention of letting me in on what he has planned.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh c’mon, we don’t need to talk about that right now. Did you like the plant?”

“It was lovely, thank you.”

“Plants create oxygen. I know from experience that it can be hard in a place where none of the windows open. Have dinner with me tonight?”

“What?”

“Dinner, tonight. Candlelight, music, wine…”

“Wife.” Nora added.

“Suzanne is out of town. She doesn’t like winter and spends most of these months in Texas or somewhere tropical. I spend so much time alone but I would love to spend some time with you.”

“I don’t think so sir. I'm sorry.”

“Are you sure? We have a guest chef who embodies French cuisine. I can get you an orchestra Nora; I can get you whatever your heart desires.”

“Wow, an orchestra.” She smiled. “It must be hard for a woman to turn that down.”

“It is definitely nice to be able to provide a woman with the things she wants.”

“Sir, I…”

“I want you Nora.” he was smart enough to lower his voice. “I expect you to play coy and hard to get…that turns me on.”

“What? I'm not playing anything. You are married and I think its best if you just stay away from me. We don’t need another drop of controversy in this Administration.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Oh, so you thought I would be flattered by being your mistress? I have work to do. Goodbye sir.”

She walked away but he took hold of her wrist. Anyone but the Vice-President of the United States would have been on the floor. Nora gritted her teeth for a moment; fought her urge to knee him where it hurt.

“The door is open. My feelings won't change.”

“You want to get your hands off of me. I swear to God, get your hands off of me.”

He let go and Nora rushed down the hall to the ladies room. In a stall, she tried to push the tears back. It had been a long time since she had been so angry. Hell, she’d heard stories, but to actually be accosted. How many women felt they could not say no to him? It was probably equal to the women who could not wait to be conquered, like an island or a wild horse. Oh God, she had to stop shaking. There was a job to be done this afternoon and Nora needed to be at her best professionally.

***

“Hi.”

Nora poked her head in Toby’s office around 6:30. He did not smile or even acknowledge her but she came in anyway. Things were fine; they just talked earlier that afternoon.

“I think I'm going home and um, relax tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can get brunch. I don’t think I'm coming here this weekend. Four day weeks aren’t supposed to suck like this one did.”

Toby was still silent; hardly looked up from his work. Nora cocked her eyebrow and sighed.

“Toby, are you listening to me? I said I'm going to go home.”

“Are you really?”

“Yeah. What is the matter now?”

“Are you sure you're not going to the Naval Observatory for a quiet dinner with the Vice-President?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know people too Nora and people saw you two together this afternoon looking cozy. You told me you were working…told me you didn’t have time for lunch.”

“You're insane. I was working and ran into him on the Hill. He is the President of the Senate. He is there sometimes.”

“Oh, so it was all a coincidence? Oh OK, now I completely see the error of my ways.”

“You're being a jerk.” Nora said. “Why do you act like this?”

“I'm being a jerk? You're sneaking around behind my back and I'm supposed to be happy about it?”

“Why would I ever do something like that? It was done to me Toby…and it hurt like hell.”

“What the hell is going on with you and Hoynes?” he asked, standing up from his chair. “Tell me the truth.”

“What truth? He invited me to lunch and I went. I saw him again this afternoon. I'm not going through this again with you…I can't.”

“He’s got you in his crosshairs and he will not stop until he wins. I see how he makes women blush and giggle. He is the whole package.”

“I don’t care about him. He is a married man. I'm not that type of woman and the fact that you think I am means we have nothing left to say to each other.”

“Some don’t know they’re that type of woman until they are staring at the ceiling and wishing they were dead.” Toby said.

“How could you say that to me? How could you…you go to hell Toby Ziegler. You go straight to hell.”

She stormed out of the office and nearly mowed down the White House Chief of Staff.

“Whoa, whoa.” Leo put his hands on her shoulders. “Where’s the fire Nora?”

“I need to get out of here. I've had the day, no the week, from hell. I need it to be over.”

“I really need to talk to you before you go.”

“Is there anyway it can wait?” she asked.

“I would prefer if it didn’t. Come into my office; it will only take a few minutes.”

Nora followed him to his office, sat down and watched as he closed the doors. She had a bit of an idea what this was all about.

“Are you friends with the Vice-President?” he asked.

“No. I knew him when he was a Senator and I worked on the Hill. Josh and my ex-husband worked for him. He invited me to lunch on Wednesday and I went. He invited me to dinner tonight and I declined.”

“Dinner?”

“Leo, I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how you would interpret it. What did he say about me?”

“Nothing. I haven’t talked to him…I wanted to talk to you first.”

“I don't want you making a big deal about this. I just want…”

“Did he make a pass at you Nora? You need to tell me the absolute truth.”

Nora took a deep breath and told Leo what happened that afternoon. She watched his eyes change from concern to anger.

“Please Leo, don’t turn this into something. Please. I told him to stay away from me and he knows that I'm serious.”

“John Hoynes doesn’t quite understand the word no. I am going to speak to him under the radar. I know you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Try explaining that to Toby.” she muttered.

“I'm going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Right. Look, I just want to do my job. I don’t want to be caught in the middle of some scandal that will tarnish my name when I haven’t done anything.”

“I'm going to take care of it. I promise. Why don’t you just get out of here and enjoy your weekend?”

“Goodnight.”

She rushed out of the White House and hailed a cab. She could have killed the Vice-President with her bare hands and Toby too. How could he be so stupid as to think she could be unfaithful? If all it took was lunch with another man, there was no way the relationship was stable enough to last. She had never felt for anyone like she felt for Toby, not ever. She had, however, started all over again. She had done that more than once. Nora’s 34 years on the Earth had been quite interesting indeed.

As she tried to brush away thoughts of Toby, John Hoynes, and Leo talking to John Hoynes, the idea of who would play her in the movie of her life filled her mind. Who would be Toby? Or Terry? Ellen Burstyn would do a great job of playing her mother. She loved the girl from Felicity; she could play Nora in her teens and idealistic twenties. With the right makeup, she could pull off the whole thing.

“$12.40.”

The voice of the cabdriver brought her out of her Hollywood haze. She gave him $15 and went up to her apartment. The clothes came off in the doorway, Lauryn Hill was in the CD player, and it was time to let all the shit go. In a bra and panties, Nora went to the kitchen. She poured herself a fuzzy navel and picked at a meat and veggie platter. 

There was a Lean Cuisine in her freezer…shrimp and angel hair pasta. It would have to do because she did not intend to redress for the delivery guy. It felt good to light a cigarette and think about her weekend of peace. Maybe she would go to the National Gallery or drive down to Potomac, Maryland and ride. What she was not going to do was wallow. OK, maybe she would wallow for a little while but by tomorrow that would be over.

***

On Sunday morning, Nora’s phone woke her. She didn’t know what time it was but it had to be early. Her first thought was to ignore it but it was probably Lauren. Her sister had no real concept of time; it came with having small children. She felt if she was awake, the whole world should be. It was not true. Rolling over, Nora grabbed the annoying thing.

“Lauren, sweetie, I don’t know what time it is but I've had a bad week and it is too early.”

There was no response on the other end.

“Lauren? Hello? Hello? Goodbye.”

Nora hung up the phone and threw the blankets over her head. Now people were making prank phone calls on Sunday mornings…what was wrong in the world? The phone rang again; this time she ignored it. The machine would pick up and the caller would leave a message.

“Nora! Please pick up the phone! I know you're there! You just hung up on me. Nora!”

“Oh my God, are you insane?” she picked up the phone and spoke through clenched teeth. “What the hell do you want Toby? What time is it?”

“Why did you hang up on me? I don’t like being hung up on.”

“Because I felt like it. It is way too early for these bullshit games. What do you want?”

“I want to apologize.” He said.

“Well, I don’t want to hear it.”

“So you're going to stay mad at me forever?”

“You stepped over the line and I will stay mad as long as I damn well please.”

“I was stupid and made a mistake. I…”

“That’s your problem. You think it is OK to fly off the handle about everything. When you're wrong, you think some mumbled apology is going to cut it. Its not…you’ve got to stop doing the same stupid shit.”

Nora, look…”

“I don’t want to talk to you Toby. I want to sleep. Goodbye.”

“Please, stop! Do not hang up the phone.”

“Don’t do this, not at this hour.”

“Can you please just listen to me?”

“I'm not. I'm hanging up and going back to sleep. You need to respect that and accept it. I wanted to spend the weekend with you…I always do. You made another decision so you need to own it.”

“When will you talk to me?”

“When I feel like it.” she said.

“Don’t expect me to wait around forever.”

Nora smirked.

“So noted. Goodbye.”

She hung up the phone. There was no way she was going to be able to get more rest. She turned the ringer off so the phone wouldn’t ring anymore. She would have to make a decision about the Toby situation soon. She loved him but if he didn’t trust her, there was no point in trying to make it work. Leo McGarry gave her the opportunity of her life, there was no way in hell she would let her stupid heart ruin it for her. Angry with herself, and the whole damn thing, Nora picked up her phone and dialed out.

“Hello.”

“You want to buy me lunch?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“OK. The Old Ebbitt Grill at 2:30.”

“Nora, I…”

“We’ll talk this afternoon. I'm sure we both have a lot to say.”

“It sounds like we do.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you.”

“Nora…”

“Say goodbye Toby. I don’t want to hang up on you again.”

“Goodbye.”

She dialed another number, regretting it when she saw the clock said 8:27.

“Hullo.”

“Did I wake you?”

“Nora?”

“Yeah.”

“Sort of. Is everything OK?”

“CJ, I'm going to break up with Toby today.”

“Wow. Um, this sounds like the end of the story. You want to start at the beginning?”

“I'm sorry I woke you. I should not be involving you in this.”

“I'm awake now, and I'm involved. Talk to me.”

So they talked about John Hoynes, and the lack of trust. They discussed Nora’s foolish heart, Toby’s insecurities and tendencies to say insensitive things. Workplace romance came up and what happened the last time Nora had an office relationship. John Hoynes was a big part of the conversation. It was because of him, after all, that the past week had been so trying.

“Listen to me Nora, whatever is going to happen between you and Toby is going to happen but don’t you dare let John Hoynes ruin something you worked for.”

“Toby’s jealousies did that.” 

“OK, I get that. But John…the Vice-President…”

“What?”

“Just believe me when I tell you, you are going to regret letting him dictate what happens over the next few days. It’s not going to affect him; it will only affect you. Make a decision for yourself and make sure he has nothing to do with it. Don’t give him the satisfaction.”

“Did he do this to you too?” Nora asked.

“I did it to myself; a long time ago. Something happened between us way before the White House. Look, Leo doesn’t know and I never want him to. I was stupid and I still blame myself for it.”

“I understand about blaming yourself. I love Toby and I want to make the right decision. But he has to make a conscious effort too.”

“You don’t have to make it today.” CJ replied. “Don’t do or say anything that you're not 100% sure about.”

Nora knew she was right. It didn’t have to be tied in a bow by sunset. She needed to step back and take some deep cleansing breaths. The whole thing would come as it needed to.

“So, do you at least feel a little bit better?” CJ asked.

“A little bit. I'm so sorry I woke you.”

“It’s OK. I'm hungry anyway.”

“I need to smoke a cigarette. Is it too early for a martini?”

“Hey, its five o’clock somewhere.”

“Right. Thank you.”

“Anytime. I mean that.”

“I know. Bye CJ.”

“Bye.”

Nora hung up the phone and got out of bed. She did a full stretch, deciding to just go ahead and start her day. It would be a long one so better do it now. Her cell phone rang and Nora picked it up, immediately rescuing the number.

“Hello.”

“If you're going to break up with me, could you do it right now?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t want to go out to some nice lunch and get dumped. I've been there and it’s awful. You have to sit there and try to find pleasant things to say after having your heart ripped out. It’s an experience I never want to repeat.”

“So you think you should get off easy?” Nora asked.

“There is nothing easy about losing you.” He said.

“Toby, we are going to have lunch and we are going to talk. Don’t call me anymore. Promise me?”

“I can't.”

Nora laughed; it was all she could do.

“Tobias…you drive me CRAZY!”

“Just tell me you aren’t going to break up with me. Tell me I'm on probation…I have to wear an ankle monitor and maintain a midnight curfew. Just tell me you love me.”

“Of course I love you.”

“Really?”

“Really, really, with a cherry on top. Don’t you love me?”

“Yes.” Toby was breathless. “That is why I'm doing what I'm doing.”

“Being a pain in my ass?”

“If I have to be. I screwed up and I am so sorry.”

“I’ll see you at 2:30. If you call me again I will kill you. Then the Administration will be ruined by the murder of the Communications Director and the trial of the Special Assistant for that murder.”

“Get Sam to defend you…he’s one of the best. Though I don’t think he has criminal experience, he should be fine.”

“I’ll do that. Bye.”

“Bye sugar. I’ll see you in a few hours. I love you.”

***


End file.
